Rivals
by jcfl16
Summary: Rogan.Rory's article about the LDB was noticed well noticed by every one esspecially this group called the 'Crimson Blood Brigade'CBB.When Rory is asked to join said orginazation and accepts she is forced to become Logan's rival.
1. Chapter 1

**Rivals**

**Author: **jcfl16

**Summary:**Rogan.Set 2 months after 'But Not as Cute as Pushkin'(no episodes after that count in my story).Rory's article about the LDB was noticed well noticed by every one especially this group called the 'Crimson Blood Brigade'(CBB).When Rory is asked to join said organization and accepts she is forced to become Logan's rival.

**Genre:**Comedy and Romance

**Rating:**K+

**Disclaimer:**Gilmore Girls is not mine nor is anything you might recognize.

**Authors Note:**Okay so I posted a short one shot and let's face it blah. Hopefully this will actually be good. Please I am begging you Read and Reaview. That is all enjoy the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:Invitation**

Rory is standing in line at the coffee kiosk talking with her mom on her cell.

"I think this fight between your grandparents is starting to get annoying."Lorelai spoke into her cell that was resting on her shoulder as she sorted through the mail.

"Yeah. We have tried every thing."Rory sighed as she paid for the coffee she just ordered at the kiosk.

"I think we should give up."Lorelai set the mail down.

"No we can't we are so close."Rory started walking to her next class"We can't give up. I mean they belong together."

"You know that and I know that but..."

"No, no but we have to help them."Rory threw out her coffee cup(she really could inhale the stuff).

"But sweetie we've tried every thing you said it your self, and plus I stink at this remember I convinced grandma to start dating again. Not good in fact it is bad very bad."

"Well you can take grandpa this Friday. I can take grandma and convince her not to start dating again. I can talk to her and it will be fixed and we won't have to have drinks in the pool house."

"But...but...but what if I convince your grandpa to run off with some young skirt. Then what also not good."

"You won't convince grandpa to 'run off with some young skirt.'"She used air quotes on 'run off with some young skirt' even though she knew her mom couldn't see her.

"Are you sure 'cause I do have this ability to mess every thing up, and..."

"Mom you're not gonna mess this up."

"If you say so kid."

"I do say so."

"Okay so what is the new plan Major."

"As in Major Pain."

" Yep."she was almost giddy sounding.

"I don't have a plan now but I do have class and then the paper so I'll call you later?"

"Okay. have fun in..."she trailed off to wait for a answer.

"Classic American Literature the AP course, we are reading 'Death Be not Proud by:John Gunther'.It is introducing it's readers to the idea of death."

" Wow, sounds cheery.

"It's about someone struggling with cancer it is not supposed to be cheery."

"Okay well I would say have fun but with a book like that I think it is implied."

"Bye mom."Rory rolled her eyes.

"Bye Sweets. Love ya."

"Love you too."She hung up her phone and went into class.

Later at Paper

"Doyle!"Rory was mad.

"Ya Gilmore."he answered somewhat distractedly.

"Why'd you cut my article!"

"What are you talking about Gilmore?"

"My article Doyle!You cut it!Why?"

"Oh. I didn't know it was you're article."

"So you don't even read them before you cut them!"

"Of course I do. I just didn't this time."

"And why is that?Wait. Why are you sitting at my desk?"

"Well Mithum Huntzberg was here..."

"Wait Mitchum Huntzberg was here."

"Yeah."

"Wow. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay then you should continue telling me why you cut my article."

"Uhhh where was I?"

"Mithum Huntzberg came here and..."

"And wanted his son's article put in the paper."

"Something of Logan;s?"she was kinda skeptical.

"Yeah."

"Huh. So..."

"So I had to toss one of the article's."

"But why mine."

"I don't know it was just the first I seen."

"Uhhh..."

"And the worst part is I don't have Huntzberg's article yet."

"When will you have it?"

"No idea. But I have to leave the space open for him."

"You don;t even have his article and you don't know when you're getting it but you're tossing mine out. That's not fair."

"Life's not fair Gilmore. But tell you what I'll print you're article in the next issue."

"But..."

"Good. Great. Glad we under stand each other. Nice chat."

"Uhhh!"Rory watched Doyle walk away before grabbing her cell and walking out of the news room towards her dorm room.

"Dragonfly Inn Lorelai speaking."She practically sang into the phone.

"Nice chat!"

"Huh?"

"Nice chat!"

"Honey you're gonna have to say more 'cause right now I don't understand you."

"Nice chat!That's what he said!"

"Who said?"She tried to piece things together.

"Doyle!"

"Of course Doyle said that. Why?"Lorelai was semi confused.

"He said 'Nice chat' after I found out he cut out my article."

"He cut your article?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Cause Mitchum Huntzberg..."

"Wait Mitchum Huntzberg wanted your article cut."

"What?No Mitchum Huntzberg wanted his son's article published..."

"So he stuck out his finger and said' take her off so my son can be on the paper'."Lorelai said the last part in her version of a man's voice.

"No. He did not chose who he wanted to take off. At least I don't think he did. Actually I'm not sure. I think it was Doyle but...wait we are getting off topic."

"Right. so as I was saying Mitchum Huntzberg wanted Logan's article published..."

"HA!"Lorelai burst out.

"Mom!"

"What?Wait are you serious he writes well will miracles never cease."

"Not the point."

"Oh sorry again."

"So...Doyle of course 'cause he is a spineless jellyfish in front of him..."

"The son or the dad?"

"Both but in this case I am referring.."

"Oh long word Yale must be paying off."

"Yep. But like I was saying in this case I am referring to the dad. So Doyle turned all jellyfish like and caved so now no article."

"I never liked jellyfish they are all slimy , you can never see them, and they always sting you."

"Yeah."

"Well this sucks."

"Yeah, and ya wanna know the worst part?"

"Of course. Spill."

"Well, Doyle doesn't even have Logan's article yet ,and he doesn't know when he is gonna get it."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"I think we have established that it is in fact true."

"Wow. That's not fair."

"Well apparently life is not fair."Rory reached her dorm room and started to unlock it.

"Yeah I guess. But that still sucks."

"You're telling me."Rory got the door open and stepped inside her foot landing on something and it made a crinkling noise"Hay I think I got ..."

"Oh don't tell me 'You've Got Mail."

"Yeah actually. It's a letter and it's big."

" Oh you've been accepted."

"To what?"

"No idea but big equals getting in."

"It says 'to Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third'."

"Oh formal. Nice."

"Should I open it?"

"Well only one word comes to mind at that question and it is a big duh."

"What if it's bad."

"I think we should jump that bridge when we get there."

"Okay here I go."

"Well could you hurry the suspense is killing me."Lorelai whined.

"I'm goin' I'm goin' keep your pants on."

There was silence for like a second before Lorelai's voice broke through"What is taking so long for you to open it. I mean have I ever been mistaken for a patient person."

"I'm going just wait more than 5 seconds okay."

"Okay."

Rory closed the door with her foot and carried the package to the sofa and sat down. After she had opened the envelope she dumped the contents on to the coffee table. Out of the bag came a note a blindfold and a list.

"Well what is in it?"Lorelai asked impatiently.

"There's a note."

"Read it will ya."

"'Dear Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third you are cordially invited to join the Crimson Blood Brigade. We were very impressed with your article on the LDB our rivaling group. We would be honored if you would consider this. If you accept our invitation please show up behind Branford at 3:13 in the morning on Friday ,make sure you are not followed , once their put on the blindfold so we may pick you up. We know that you have classes and a family dinner on said date but we are still hoping you come. Signed the Crimson Blood Brigade. Siempre listo Siempre fiel.' Wow!You know that last part there phrase means Always ready, Always Faithful it's Spanish."

"You're gonna say yes right."

"Actually..."

"Actually!Actually what?"

"Well I kinda wanted to join the LDB."

"But have they invited you to join?"

"Well...not really."

"Then forget about them. They are to late."

"But what if I say yes and then I'm asked to join the LDB."

"You snooze you loose. They had what two three months and they did nothing. At least we know this new group is smart."

"How do we know that?"

"They want you don't they. Though you could still say no but what you gonna do wait forever for the LDB"

"No!I'm not gonna wait for them!You're right I'll accept the CBB offer!Thanks mom!"

"Yeah!Ror?"

"What?"

"I gotta go or else Michel is gonna kill the guest."

"Bye Mom. Love you."

"Bye Sweets. Love ya."

The CBB. Has a nice ring to it maybe this won't be so bad. Who needs the LDB. Right. Friday 3:13a.m .This would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2:Coffee Talk

**Rivals**

**Author: **jcfl16

**Summary:**Rogan. Set 2 months after 'But Not as Cute as Pushkin'(no episodes after that count in my story).Rory's article about the LDB was noticed well noticed by every one especially this group called the 'Crimson Blood Brigade'(CBB).When Rory is asked to join said organization and accepts she is forced to become Logan's rival.

**Genre:**Comedy and Romance

**Rating:**K+

**Disclaimer:**Gilmore Girls is not mine nor is anything you might recognize.

**Authors Note:**First I'd like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed. Next I'd like to say thank you to Danger1Zone1988 you were my first review. Yay! To mrmp I did not know 3:13 in the morning was a witching hour it was just the time I thought of. Oh and sorry to finnlover I'll spell it right in this chapter, and thanks for your suggestion's. Now your lovely author (that would be me) is done rambling. Enjoy the story and remember I write faster when reviewed (makes me feel loved).Wait one more thing 'smile you got Frenches'.

**Chapter 2:Coffee Talk**

Rory woke up Thursday morning to the shrinking of Pairs' alarm clock "Ugh."Rory groaned as she rolled out of bed. She shuffled out her room door and over to pairs' door and began to bang with all her might."Pairs either get out of bed and turn off that alarm or face dire consequences."Rory continued to bang on the door until it was yanked open to reveal a angry Paris.

"Gilmore did it occur to you that I did not want to turn off my alarm clock."

"It did but I wanna sleep so turn it off."

"Maybe I want to let the alarm keep going."

"I don't care Pairs I need sleep."

"Well sorry maybe you should invest in ear plugs."

"Is this about Doyle?"

"No!"Pairs answered to quickly.

"Pairs I haven't had coffee yet this morning and it's 5 o'clock in the morning. So you know what that means?"Pairs shook her head no"It means my patience right now is not good. So once more I am asking is this about Doyle?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"He won't define our relationship."

"Did you ask him?"

"No Gilmore I didn't what a brilliant idea. I'll ask him right away."Pairs' voice was leaking sarcasm.

"Okay so you asked but he won't tell you?"

"Exactly."

"Well make him you do that all the time anyway."

"I tried but he just keeps avoiding me, and when he avoids me I miss out on the other stuff."

"Other stuff?" Rory thought a moment realization then disgust hit her "Okay to much information! Especially before coffee!" Rory shuddered "Eww."

"Hey you have no right to be disgusted with my..."

"Don't say it Pairs I am begging you." Rory turned and walked towards her room while mumbling "to early, most definitely to early."

"Hay! Don't walk away from me Gilmore!"

"Pairs I'm tiered turn off your alarm, then call Doyle force him to talk to you."Rory started to close her door then pulled it open"And Pairs I want to know absolutely nothing. Got it ,nothing, Nada okay."

"Okay Gilmore."

Rory went back to her room and tried to go to sleep and almost had when Paris started yelling at Doyle. Rory groaned flipped over and tried to fall asleep again. The screaming continued and then stopped. 'Finally' she thought. Then Rory remembered that her mom told her once that after great fight their is a better make up. With that still in her mind Rory got dressed at lightning speed grabbed her keys, cellphone, and wallet and bolted out of her room because it was obvious she would not be getting back to sleep. Once Rory was outside her door her first thought was 'I need coffee.'So off she went in search of the nearest coffee kiosk. She stopped abruptly 'Is the coffee kiosk even open at' she looked at her watch and sighed '6:39 in the morning.'she thought but kept walking just in case. There it was the coffee kiosk. "Open. No line. Thank you God."she said this out loud catching the guy at the stand off guard.

"Rory?"

"Yep."

"Don't usually see you out this early."

"I'm not usually up this early Rob."

"Then why you up now? Needed a change?"

"No. Pairs."

Rob the coffee guy shivered "Enough said."

"Yep. You know are little chats?"

"Yeah?"

"I like them."

"And you like being on a first name basis with your coffee supplier. That is what you say every day."

"That's 'cause it's always true."

"Here is your usual. Tell you what since you are already having troubles with Pairs today I'll cut off the tax."

"Bless you."

"Well Rory I like are chats to and I know I'll be seeing you later for another chat."

"You count on it."

"See you later Rory."

"Bye Rob."Rory walked away sipping her coffee peacefully before a voice interrupted her trance.

"Damn. If anyone were to see you drink coffee they'd run out and by truckloads of the stuff."

"I seem to have that ability, yes."

"I mean even if they swore they hated the stuff, I think you can convert them."

"Ah! Bite your tongue! Someone hate coffee! The elixir of life! Not possible!"Rory said as she turned to face a smirking Logan.

"Oh, but it is."

"I can't, no I won't believe it!"

"That is your right as an American citizen. So..."

"So..."

"So are you really friends with coffee guy?"

She knew that he wasn't what he was going to say but she let it slide and just continued to banter "Well mom always said to keep your friends close, your enemy's closer and the coffee supplier stuck to you like glue."

He smiled "Your mom sounds like quite the character."

"She is. I learned every thing I know from her."

"Everything?" he sounded skeptical.

"Yep. From her looks to her sarcasm to her references about pop culture to our bizarrely strong addiction to coffee. Apparently our coffee addiction is so strong that if we were to form a club only Mr. and Mrs. Starbucks and some guy in Peru would be able to handle that amount of coffee we would consume."

"Really?"

"Would I joke about coffee."

"Probably not."

"I would never joke about coffee it is the only thing keeping me from running hiding and going to a dark place."

"Well could I join the club?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"On how much coffee you can drink, and if my mom would accept you. It is her club after all."

"So why are you up this early?"

"Three words for ya Pairs and Doyle."

"Yikes."

"Yep."

Rory on the phone with her mom

"Mom I can't leave you alone with the grandparent's now."

"Sweet's stop trying to get out of this."

"But..."

"You say but to much. You know that right?"

"But..."

"Okay next subject.'Cause there is no way I'm letting you out of this."

"Fine."Rory pouted.

"So did any thing interesting happen today?"

"Logan and I had some coffee talk."

"Right."

"I thought he was going to ask me out but, he didn't."

"You know I have this crazy idea."

"What?"

"Ask him out instead."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Well..."

"Oh! You have no excuse."

"I have to go I'm at the paper."With that she hung up on her mom.'man' she thought 'the truth hurts'.

In the paper

Rory was siting at her desk working on another article and had been for two and half hours, when Logan came in. Rory continued to type as he sat down and put his feet on his desk. Rory still continued to type until she cold not ignore his presence any more. She looked at him sleep then looked down took a deep breath and stood up and walked to his desk."Hey Huntzberger."

He opened one of his eye's looked at her, sat up, and said "what can I do for you, Ace."

"Well first if you are gonna sleep you should go back to your room 'cause your snoring is distracting."He chuckled looked down and shook his head before she continued "and..."he looked up.

"And what Ace?"

"And you could go out to dinner with me on Saturday, and coffee that is a given."

Logan looked at her, he was surprised but he was not gonna show it. Instead he decided to play with her."You're asking me out, Ace?"

"Yes I am. So you wanna or not."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah."She was starting to get nervous that maybe he wouldn't wanna go out with her but she was determined for him not to see her nervous.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why should I go out with you?"

She figured it out, he was playing with her 'okay Huntz you wanna play let's play' she thought. "Well you don't have to. It was just a suggestion. If you don't want to I'll just ask someone else."with that she turned and went back towards her desk.

Rory hadn't even made it back to her desk before he grabbed her arm and spined her around"I didn't say I didn't want to."

"You didn't say you did wanted to either. Really Logan it's not a big deal. If you don't want to I'll just ask someone el..."She did not finish her statement before he interrupted.

"Sure."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, Ace. I'll go out with you."

"Really 'cause I'm sure I'm sure I could ask someone else."

He was getting angry at how well she let him know that she would be able to move on if he said 'no'."I'm sure, Ace."

"Cool." she said nonchalantly.

"Yeah cool. Dinner and coffee, right?"

"Yes."

"On Saturday. At what time?"

"How's 7:30 sound?"

"Good so I guess I'll see you then?"

"Yep."

"Bye, Ace."

"Bye Huntz."

Looks like Rory has a full weekend. Friday she's going to be with the CBB. Saturday date with Logan. A interesting weekend ahead.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pick up

**Rivals**

**Author: **jcfl16

**Summary:**Rogan. Set 2 months after 'But Not as Cute as Pushkin'(no episodes after that count in my story).Rory's article about the LDB was noticed well noticed by every one especially this group called the 'Crimson Blood Brigade'(CBB).When Rory is asked to join said organization and accepts she is forced to become Logan's rival.

**Genre:**Comedy and Romance

**Rating:**K+

**Disclaimer:**Gilmore Girls is not mine nor is anything you might recognize.

**Authors Note:**I was sick with a cold and slept threw most of it but I'm all better now and can update. Okay so I think It's time I told you a big secret I suck at spelling and grammar I am trying to improve to make it easier to read but me thinks well it is not going. So a big sorry to all you having to put up with my bad grammar and spelling. I also wanna say sorry to brown-eyed-beauty87 it wasn't supposed to be a creepy name I just have trouble coming up with names (that is probably the reason I'll never write a book).The CBB has nothing to do with Harvard crimson is just a color. Last thing before you start reading I came up with some people to put in the CBB they will only be in the story enough to move the story along (except for Mike called Mickey by Rory in later chapters though I won't tell you why, make sure to pay close attention to him).I thinking about putting Paris in the CBB what do you think yes or no?Now on with the story. Happy reading, took me long enough.

**Chapter 3:The Pick-up**

"11:09 p.m." Rory sighed ,as she read what her clock said out loud. This was ridiculous _'3:13. Who would get up at 3:13.'_ She was excited and couldn't wait that long. It was Thursday night and Rory had been trying to keep herself occupied. Only a minute ago she had done everything she needed to do. She had made coffee, drank several cups of the blessed liquid ,Rory had even started to clean before coming up with a more productive task like getting dressed she chose blue jean's ,a light blue shirt with a sketched Winnie the Pooh on it ,and was going to where a black over sized jacket she found in the back of her closet. Rory turned her head to look at her clock "11:10 p.m."Rory groaned she should have waited to do some of that stuff now. She most certainly had a long wait.

A couple of toss and turns later she looked at her clock and the numbers annoyingly flashed 12:57 a.m. the clock was marking her she was sure of it. Sighing she picked up her cell. 'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring' it was going to ring a fifth time but a groggy voice answer "You. Who ever you are must die."answered a tired muffled voice.

"Entertain me. I'm bored."

"Since when do you call needing entertainment. Actually since when do you call period."Lorelai grumbled.

"I call you."

"Yeah and the Easter bunny's my fiance."

"I call."Rory instead.

"Oh what's that Santa your my father."

"I do call you mom."

"Mother Nature, Father Time settle down over there."

"Well I am calling now."

"Rory! It is 1:06 a.m. I don't want you to call this early. I need my beauty sleep."

"Like you were sleeping."

"I was."

"Yeah."

"What do you think I was...Oh. Dirty."

"I walked straight in to that one."

"And then stayed there and danced in it. I'm so proud."

"Okay subject change."

"Oh I got one why are you calling this early?"

"You don't remember?"

"Oh the CBB thing."

"I can't believe you forgot."

"It is early ,I have no coffee ,and you want what from me."

"What? I woke you up about ten minutes ago and you haven't been down to make coffee yet."

"It has been only 9 and a half minutes and it is still early."

"Well whatever."

"You mean child."

"Mom I don't know what to do now. I am so bred waiting I almost went to wake Paris up to play Boggle."

"Oh that is bad."

"Yeah."

"But did you have to call me when I didn't have coffee in my system?"

"I didn't chose the time they did."

"Well when you meet them tell them your crazy."

"Will do."

"So you did every thing you could think of?"

"Yep."

"You dressed?"

"Yep. Blue jeans and the Winnie the Pooh shirt."

"Okay have you had coffee?"

"Yep 5 cups."

"Lucky."Lorelai mumbled"Well did they say you needed to bring something."

"I don't know let me check."Rory got up and got the invation then came back to her bed and sat down, dumping the contents of the envelope on to the bed."The invitation is in here. The blindfold. The list I forgot about the list."

"Well read it."

"It says I need to bring a personal item that describe me, my darkest secret written on paper, my greatest fear written on paper, a picture of me, a picture and description of the person closets to me."

"And you did not see this earlier because?"

"I don't know but I'm glad you reminded me to check."

"What would you do with out me?"

"No idea. i should probably work on this."

"Yay! You are gonna let me go back to sleep."

"Bye mom."

"Wait now I'm not that tired."

"Yeah you are go to sleep."

"But..."

"Bye mom love you."

"Love you to sweets. Bye."

Rory spent till 3:02 a.m. writing out all the stuff she needed to and putting it plus the invitation, her keys, her ID, her wallet, her cell, a pen and a notebook into her bag. Noticing the time she jumped up, headed out the door to the location she was supposed wait for someone to pick her up. She stood there and waited to the last minute to put her blindfold on. She felt like an eternity was passing while she was waiting for the clock to go from 3:12 a.m. to 3:13 a.m.

A noise came from behind her."Glad you could come Miss Lorelai Leigh."said a strong but soft male voice as he lightly grabbed her arm to steer her to where they were going.

It didn't take long for journalistic mind to start running and took an even shorter time for it to go in to over drive"Who are you? Were are you taking me? Did you send the invation? Are you like the leader or is this a collective? Are we walking to our destination? Is it that close? Is it on campus?"She stopped talking as they came to a stop, but it didn't take long for her to start again with first question that popped into her mind"Why have we stopped?"

She could almost feel the guy next to her start to smile and could most definitely hear it in his voice when he said"We have stopped to wait for the car Miss Gilmore."

"You don't have to call me Miss? I mean we are about the same age aren't we? Just call me Rory."

"I'm about 4 years older than you. Rory."He added her name as an after thought.

"So this group varies in ages?"

"Yes it does."

"How young can you start?"

"We usually monitor the people we let in our group for their first year hear. Then during their next year when most of them turn 20 we invite them in."

"So when do you stop being a member?"

"Well you stop being an active member after college. But if you want to sponsor a kid in the group or make a donation or offer a location to the CBB it is allowed and appreciated."

"What is your name?"

"Mike."

"Where are we going?"

"Can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I'm only allowed to answer 5 of your question's. I have answered 7 question's now, that is if you count 'Why not?."

"I don't."

"Okay I still answered 6 question's. That is one more than I was supposed to answer."A car drove up as he finished talking."You're late." he said after what sounded like a car door opened.

"Not our fault."a female voice responded.

"Oh really how so?"

"You know how Brit is."

"Yeah and she would have been on time."

"Not when Kyle's involved."

"Hay!" came a guy's voice from inside the mystery vehicle.

Mike helped Rory into the car as the girl began to talk again"Kyle you ruffle Brit's feathers and you know it."

"Yeah well maybe I do but do we really need to broadcast it."

"Well who is in the car that doesn't already know?"

"It doesn't matter if every one knows or not you still shouldn't tell every one."

"You know you have all of us girl's wrapped around your little finger and we do nothing to stop you."

"I know isn't it wonderful?"

"Well..."

"You two not in front of the new girl."Mike's voice interrupted the girl.

"I don't mind."Rory whispered to him or at least where she thought he was.

"I do."he whispered back from exactly where she thought he was. Rory let out a small soft laugh.

Rory smiled cheekily as she listen to the quiet. When she couldn't handle it no more she decided to start asking question's"When can I take this blindfold off?"

"Sure the windows are tinted."the girl voice from earlier answered.

"Aren't you worried about keeping your identity secret?"

"You're gonna see us any way when we get to the location. Personally I don't understand why we bother with the blindfold."

"In that case thank you."Rory removed her blindfold to see a guy sitting next to her was a boy with short messy dirty blond hair green eyes she assumed this was Mike. Rory then turned to see a girl with softly curled black hair that came just past her shoulder's and bright green eyes."Who are you?"she asked the girl.

"Cece."

Rory then looked next to Cece and saw a guy with blue eyes that matched her's, he had nice teeth, looked like he might work out ocasionaly and short blond spiked hair"And you are..."

"Kyle I was one of the newbies but then you came along and now I'm not."

"One of? Does that mean there will be others initiated today?"

"No you are an exception to the rules. See because of your birthday we were gonna have to wait till next year to initiate you but we didn't want to miss our opportunity so you get to do this on your own."

"Wow."

"Yeah we tend to amaze people."

"Well it is nice to meet you all."

"You don't have to be so formal."

"Oh well..."

"And you don't have to explain your self. Calm down I promise we don't bite...well we don't bite much."

Rory laughed slightly. they drove for about an hour longer with minimum conversation soon the car started to pull to a stop. When it was at a complete hault Kyle got out fallowed by Mike then Cece."You coming'?"Mike popped his head back in when she didn't get out.

"Yeah."Rory grabbed his hand. When her eyes seen what was in front of her she gasped"Wow."She inhaled slightly"Brigade's sure have a thing for white."Rory looked around She saw the beautiful starry sky (that was starting to slowly disappear because of the sunrise) It came to rest on a beach with white sand and beautiful crystal blue water. Lined along the beach were little wooden shacks (they were about three feet off the ground on pillars, and the shacks had white sheet doors and curtains) The lighting was coming from several lanterns that were connected by white Christmas lights. In the midst of all these things were people standing bare foot wearing white suit's and dresses (like you might see in old black and white movies where all the characters say stuff like femme fetal or the feds)"You ready to go."Mike's voice interrupted her trance.

"Yeah I am."

"Then let's go get your clothes you are going to be wearing."

"Sure."

What had she went and gotten herself dragged into.


	4. Chapter 4:Cabin Mates

**Rivals**

**Author: **jcfl16

**Summary:**Rogan. Set 2 months after 'But Not as Cute as Pushkin'(no episodes after that count in my story).Rory's article about the LDB was noticed well noticed by every one especially this group called the 'Crimson Blood Brigade'(CBB).When Rory is asked to join said organization and accepts she is forced to become Logan's rival.

**Genre:**Comedy and Romance (maybe a little drama in some choice chapters)

**Rating:**K+

**Disclaimer:**Gilmore Girls is not mine nor is anything you might recognize. Seriously. I wish it was, but no (I'm really tired of having to say that).

**Authors Note:**Okay so first I would like to apologize for taking so loooong to update. I'm really sorry about that. There was a problem with my computer, and I couldn't seem to find away to get all the thoughts in my head on to paper, and I type super slow (it is defiantly a skill I'm trying to improve on). This chapter is a filler just to get me from point A to point B. If its short sorry.

**Recap:**

**Chap 1:Invitation** Rory is invited to join the CBB. Witch is the LDB's rival.

"'Dear Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third you are cordially invited to join the Crimson Blood Brigade. We were very impressed with your article on the LDB our rivaling group. We would be honored if you would consider this. If you accept our invitation please show up behind Branford at 3:13 in the morning on Friday ,make sure you are not followed , once their put on the blindfold so we may pick you up. We know that you have classes and a family dinner on said date but we are still hoping you come. signed the Crimson Blood Brigade. Siempre listo Siempre fiel.' Wow!You know that last part there phrase means Always ready, Always Faithful it's Spanish."

"You're gonna say yes right."

"Actually..."

"Actually!Actually what?"

"Well I kinda wanted to join the LDB."

"But have they invited you to join?"

"Well...not really."

"Then forget about them. They are to late."

The CBB. Has a nice ring to it maybe this won't be so bad. Who needs the LDB. Right. Friday 3:13a.m .This would be interesting.

**Chap 2:Coffee Talk** Rory asks Logan out on a date. Tons of coffee banter.

."Hey Huntzberger."

He opened one of his eye's looked at her, sat up, and said "what can I do for you, Ace."

"Well first if you are gonna sleep you should go back to your room 'cause your snoring is distracting."He chuckled looked down and shook his head before she continued "and..."he looked up.

"And what Ace?"

"And you could go out to dinner with me on Saturday, and coffee that is a given."

Logan looked at her, he was surprised but he was not gonna show it. Instead he decided to play with her."You're asking me out, Ace?"

"Yes I am. So you wanna or not."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah."She was starting to get nervous that maybe he wouldn't wanna go out with her but she was determined for him not to see her nervous.

"Yeah, Ace. I'll go out with you."

Looks like Rory has a full weekend. Friday she's going to be with the CBB. Saturday date with Logan. A interesting weekend ahead.

**Chap 3:The Pick-up** Rory is picked up by some of the CBB's members and brought to a beach.

A noise came from behind her."Glad you could come Miss Lorelai Leigh."said a strong but soft male voice as he lightly grabbed her arm to steer her to where they were going.

After the car ride.

"You comin'?"Mike popped his head back in when she didn't get out.

"Yeah."Rory grabbed his hand. When her eyes saw what was in front of her she gasped"Wow."She inhaled slightly"Brigade's sure have a thing for white."Rory looked around She saw the beautiful starry sky (that was starting to slowly disappear because of the sunrise) It came to rest on a beach with white sand and beautiful crystal blue water. Lined along the beach were little wooden shacks (they were about three feet off the ground on pillars, and the shacks had white sheet doors and curtains) The lighting was coming from several lanterns that were connected by white Christmas lights. In the midst of all these things were people standing bare foot wearing white suit's and dresses (like you might see in old black and white movies where all the characters say stuff like femme fetal or the Fed's).

"You ready to go."Mike's voice interrupted her trance.

What had she went and gotten herself dragged into.

This is where our story starts.

**Chapter 4:Cabin Mates**

Rory walked towards the beach with Mike guiding her ,his hand on the small of her back, as she got closer she begin's to see that the white outfits of the CBB crew have all the little details in crimson (like the tie's, cuff links, and buttons on the boys and jewelry, hair barretts, finger, and toe nail polish on the girls). Mike started to lead her up the steps a cabin. They stopped outside the door (which is a curtain). Rory looked up when Mike started to speak _'he is tall'_ she thought. "You'll be sharing this cabin with Brit, who will answer your question's, and Cece who will help you to get ready. You met Cece in the car." Mike finished talking put his hands into his pockets and turned to walk away. About half way down the steps he turned to Rory again "Two more things. One I need the stuff we asked you to bring."

"Oh. Sure hold on." Rory started fumble with her bag ,that was on her shoulder, looking for the stuff effectively dropping her bag and going a deep red as she kneeled down to pick up her things.

Mike kneeled down beside her and helped her pick up her stuff "Don't worry about it. This kinda stuff happens to everyone." he said when he seen her blushing. Rory smiled as they stood. She handed him the items. "And the papers Rory."

"Well...umm...it's just..."

"Your worried what will think of you when we see them?"

"Yes" she said looking at the ground.

"No one is gonna read your darkest secret."

"Then why did I have to write it? Why did I have to bring it?"

"To show that you trust us even though you don't know us, but you don't have to give me the darkest secret paper til' you are ready."

"I don't?"

"No you don't, but until you trust us we won't trust you." Rory hesitantly handed Mike the papers that told of her darkest secret and greatest fear.

"Are you guys gonna read my greatest fear? Or is that another trust test?"

"No that one were gonna read." he smiled at her.

"And the second thing."

"Watch out for Brit." with that Mike tipped an invisible hat and walked away towards a cabin in the distance.

Rory turned towards the cabin entrance took a deep breath and walked in _'why do I already have to watch out for someone'_ . Inside the cabin was a very simple set up. There was three beds one against each of the walls (except the wall were the door was), the bed across from the doorway had a suitcase on it, the bed against the wall on her left has a window over it and a beautiful dress (that was dark red with black lace flowers all around it ,under the bust was a velvet sash about a inch long that matched the straps of the dress ,the dress appeared to be knee length), and the bed on the wall to her right also has a window over it and has the girl from the limo (the one with black hair and glowing green eyes) laying on it (wearing a white dress with a strap that went around her neck, the dress came to her knees and looked as though it was cut so a good amount of cleavage was showing) her toes and finger nails were already painted and she was flipping through a magazine. On the wall where the door is there is a vanity with drawers. Next to the bed across from the door were two small end tables with lamps on them and on each end table there was two drawers.

"Brit likes to be woken up by the sun." Rory was scared out of her gaze when the girl Cece began to talk. Cece continued as Rory tried to slow her heart with her hand "Since the sun comes up over the beach ,which is just outside the door , she gets the bed straight in front of you."Cece sat up and pointed to the bed she was referring to."You'll be sleeping on that bed."She pointed to the bed with the dark red dress on it."Now I've been told I have to help you get ready for the days festivities."

They stood there for a moment more before Rory asked "What am I supposed to wear?"

"That dress."

"But that dress is red with black on it."

"Yeah."Cece said slowly.

"The others outside and even you are wearing white with a little red."

"Yours is different because you aren't a member yet."

"Oh."Rory paused before her next question popped out of her "So I'm like a pledge? Like in all those movies and tv shows when some one is trying to get into a sorority or fraternity they make them wear goofy shirts and hats so every one knows who they are?"

"Yeah pretty much."Cece shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yep. But hey bright side that dress is not goofy."

"Definitely not."Rory walked over to the dress and put it on when she was done changing Cece told her to sit at the stool in front of the vanity."This dress fits perfectly. Dose everyone know my dress size?"

"Do you want your hair straightened, curled, or up?"

"Are you gonna answer my question's?"

"I think curled and halfway up but leaving hair close to your face lose in curls also."

"Someone was supposed to be in here to answer my question's."

"Yeah I know but Brit is...well...she doesn't like you."

"She doesn't like me? But she doesn't even know me. Dose she" I've never met a Brit. I don't think."

"Most likely you don't know her. But you are an exception to her beloved rules, like we said earlier in the car."

"So she doesn't like me 'cause I was an exception to the rules?"

"Pretty much."

"How nice."

"But then who is gonna answer my question's?"

"No clue. Now sit still or your hair is gonna come out lopsided."

They sat there in quiet while Cece continued to style Rory's hair.

Rory started look as though she was going to explode. So as expected her question's began to pour out"Why are there so many cabins? Are we staying over night? What time will be back? Are all these brigade things over night? Will we be here all weekend? Where are the bathrooms? Are we gonna be here long enough that we're gonna need a shower? Am I expected to do my business by a tree or is there a toilet? How many tests am I going to do? Are you, that other girl and me always gonna room together or dose it switch out? Are you always gonna be the one helping me get ready or am I gonna do that on my own after tonight?"

Rory stopped to take a breath and Cece jumped in "I'm not going to answer your question's. I can't I'm not allowed."

"Sorry I just..."

"Yeah I know I was the same way."

They lapsed into another comfortable silence.

"Bathroom's?"Cece asked with a broad grin.

They fell into giggles. Someone cleared there throat.

Busted.

**A.N:**Okay, I didn't mean to leave the cliff hanger it just sort of happened to sound good that way (plus I was fighting myself, every time I fight myself I always lose and win strange). I don't usually leave an authors note at the end but I felt the bathroom thing needed to be explained. I have always wondered how they did normal human things like that and my sister's are always screaming at me saying "It's a show don't over analyze" and "Who cares". I tell you I happen to care very deeply I mean that is definitely a question I would ask. Wouldn't you? Now I am done rambling so you can go back to your everyday lives (unless you don't want to then you can come hang out with me in crazy land, just take a left at never land and your there).


	5. Chapter 5:Initiation fear & trust

**Rivals**

**Author:**jcfl16

**Summary: **Rogan. Set 2 months after 'But Not as Cute as Pushkin'(no episodes after that count in my story).Rory's article about the LDB was noticed well noticed by every one especially this group called the 'Crimson Blood Brigade'(CBB).When Rory is asked to join said organization and accepts she is forced to become Logan's rival.

**Genre: **Comedy and Romance (maybe a little drama in some choice chapters)

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Gilmore Girls is not mine nor is anything you might recognize. Seriously. I wish it was, but no (I'm really tired of saying that).

**Authors Note: ****I'm baaaaaaaaaack!**And I'm so sorry that you had to wait so long. **PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**I have lot's of excuse's but those aren't important, I should have updated. So I'm sorry. But I've already taken to much of your time so just know there is no Logan in this chapter or the next, I know I'm horrible. But I can't figure out if I want Rory to accidentally miss there date or to get there on time or to call and cancel, what do you think? Please enjoy the story. And I'll try not to take so long the next time.

* * *

**Recap:**

**Chap 1:****Invitation**Rory is invited to join the CBB. Witch is the LDB's rival.

"'Dear Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Thrid you are cordually invited to join the Crimson Blood Brigade.We were very impresed with your article on the LDB our rivaling group.We would be honered if you would consider this.If you accept our invitation please show up behind Branford at 3:13 in the morning on Friday ,make sure you are not followed , once their put on the blindfold so we may pick you up.We know that you have classes and a family dinner on said date but we are still hoping you come.signed the Crimson Blood Brigade.Siempre listo Siempre fiel.' Wow!You know that last part there phrase means Always ready,Always Faithful it's Spanish."

"You're gonna say yes right."

"Actually..."

"Actually!Actually what?"

"Well I kinda wanted to join the LDB."

"But have they invited you to join?"

"Well...not really."

"Then forget about them.They are to late."

The CBB.Has a nice ring to it maybe this won't be so bad.Who needs the LDB.Right.Friday 3:13a.m .This would be interesting.

**Chap 2:****Coffe Talk** Rory asks Logan out on a date. Tons of coffee banter.

."Hey Huntzberger."

He opened one of his eye's looked at her, sat up, and said "what can I do for you, Ace."

"Well first if you are gonna sleep you should go back to your room 'cause your snoring is distracting."He chuckled looked down and shook his head before she continued "and..."he looked up.

"And what Ace?"

"And you could go out to dinner with me on Saturday, and coffee that is a given."

Logan looked at her, he was suprised but he was not gonna show it.Instead he decided to play with her."You're asking me out, Ace?"

"Yes I am. So you wanna or not."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah."She was starting to get nervous that maybe he wouldn't wanna go out with her but she was determined for him not to see her nervous.

"Yeah, Ace.I'll go out with you."

Look's like Rory has a full weekend. Friday she's going to be with the CBB. Saturday date with Logan. A interesting weekend ahead.

**Chap 3:****The Pick-up**Rory is picked up by some of the CBB's members and brought to a beach.

A noise came from behind her."Glad you could come Miss Lorelai Leigh."said a strong but soft male voice as he lightly grabbed her arm to steer her to where they were going.

After the car ride.

"You comin'?"Mike popped his head back in when she didn't get out.

"Yeah."Rory grabbed his hand. When her eyes saw what was in front of her she gasped"Wow."She inhaled slightly"Brigade's sure have a thing for white."Rory looked around She saw the beautiful stary sky (that was starting to slowly disaper because of the sunrise) It came to rest on a beach with white sand and beautiful crystal blue water.Lined along the beach were little wooden shcks (they were about three feet off the ground on pilars, and the shacks had white sheet doors and curtians) The lighting was coming from several lanterns that were connected by white Christmas lights.In the midst of all these things were people standing bare foot wearing white suit's and dresses (like you might see in old black and white movies where all the charecters say stuff like femme fetal or the fed's).

"You ready to go."Mike's voice interupted her trance.

What had she went and gotten herself dragged into.

**Chapter 4:****Cabin Mates** A filler chapter on Rory's Cabin buddies.

"Until you trust us we won't trust you."Mike "Watch out for Brit."

"She dosen't like me? But she dosen't even know me. Dose she" I've never met a Brit. I don't think."Rory

"Most likely you don't know her. But you are an exception to her beloved rules, like we said earlier in the car."Cece

"So she dosen't like me 'cause I was an exception to the rules?"Rory

"Pretty much."Cece

"Sorry I just..."

"Yeah I know I was the same way."

They lapsed into another comfortable silence.

"Bathroom's?"Cece asked with a broad grin.

They fell into gigles.Some one cleared there trought.

Busted.

This is where our story starts.

* * *

**Chapter 5:****Iniation (Fear & Trust)**

Rory and Cece abrubtely stoped laughing, to look at the growling girl in the doorway.

The girl was pretty and well proportioned.The female in front of Rory was wearing a strapless dress, that was knee length, ruffeled with a beaded design over the breast area and of course was white (she to had finger and toe nails painted red, but Rory excpected that). She had straight blonde hair with gray eyes she was a bit taller than Rory and looked extremly intimidating. Her stance glare and scowl where enough to knock the air out of any one. With this look Rory had to wonder if this mystery girl and Paris were related. Though she seriously doubted it.

Cece how ever didn't seem as intimidated as Rory. In fact she was still smiling from Rory's little outburst.

"What's going on in here?"The mystery girl asked not hiding the glare she threw at Rory.

"Oh, Brit take a chill pill we're just havin some fun."Cece returneed her attenion to Rory's hair making sure it was perfect."You know trying to help her feel welcome."

"But she's not welcome, and she isn't in this groop yet."

"So?"

"So, we don't have to show her any kind of hospitality. In fact we don't have to talk to her at all."

"Britney,"Cece said calmly "be nice to the new girl or get out of the room."

"She is not in the groop yet. Therefore she is not the new girl. Heck, she might not even make it in."

"Britney, stop."

"Why? Will I hurt her fellings? She needs to learn that every thing isn't always so peachy keen. Or maybe she should learn not every thing is gonna come this easily. It is basiclly being handed to her."

"Is there a reason your here? Or are you just trying to make her think that everyone here is an inconsideret pain."

"I only came because we are suposed to be out there at 5:30 and it's already 5:45."

"Brit, don't talk as if you don't know this lot. Every one is going to be at least 30 minutes late. Some might not even show up till noon, and heck, some might miss the initaiation entierly if they drank enough."The girl Britney didn't responde."But hey Brit if it'll help you loosen up I'm almost done here. So if you think it's necasary, you'll be able to grab Miss. Gilmore's hand if you'd like and skip all the 15 feet down to where we'll be meeting. At least then you know we won't be late."

"I don't want to be late." Rory whispered to Cece.

"Get off my side immidaetly!"Britney hissed.

"I...I was just...uh."She said now to Britney.

"Can she even form coherent senteces."

"Hey. I just really don't want to be late."

"I mean if we are initiating her she should at least be able to speak."Britney contunied as if Rory hadn't said any thing.

"That's not fair I just..."

"I mean even the bimbo Eve can form senteces."

''What?! Am I being compared to a bimbo."

"Dose she not speak english? Or is she really that slow?"

"What's your problem? So what if I am an exception to these damn rules? You don't need to treat me like this."

"Excuse me?" She said finally giving Rory the time of day. She looked pissed ,but then agian so did Rory.

"You heared me. If I am an exception to the rules don't you think your club would have a reason for wanting me? I mean if they are willing to go through the troble of breaking the rules for me don't you belive they would have a reason?"

"Well..."

"Of course they do. You are standing here making all this fuss about me, Which I know You've made alot of fuss seeing as every one has warned me about you, and you aren't even trying to see that there may be a reason to the maddness."

"How dare you tal..."

"How dare I! You have nothing but bad thing's to say about me, witch I find insulting since you don't even know me, and yet it's how dare I try to deffend myself! What did you think I was going to tower in fear or something! Hay, I may look like Bambi, but that dosen't mean I'm gonna let you run over me."

"Now..."

"Now what? Are you serious? Do you even try to think about things? Ugh!"Rory looked at Britney, Britney did not say anything so Rory continued "And I don't have to get off your side, I really don't want to be late."

"We won't be. They can't start without you." Cece said to Rory with a grin.

"All the more reason for you both to hurry up." Britney spoke, venom lacing her voice.

"Brit we aren't gona be late will you take a deep breath already. Yesh, then they say you're the smart one of the group."

"I'm going to wait outside, since it seems you want to be imposible today!" With those word's and a final glare at Rory she walked out.

After a few seconds of silence Rory spoke "Cheery girl, really."

"She grows on you."Cece shruged.

"Sure." Rory said sarcasticly.

"She dose." Rory just glared. "Really." Cece's voice weekend a little and Rory continued to glare"She dose. I swear."Rory didn't look away.

"Okay so every day you wake up wondering why you have yet to strangle her in her sleep, why you haven't tried to poison her food, why you haven't dragged her kicking and screaming to the top of a building to throw her off, or why you have not blown her bloody, brains all over the place." Rory smiled and with a nod turned to the mirror "Yesh, beat me with a stick."Cece mummbeled. Rory gigled."You're hair's done. Let's get out there before she give's her self and several others a stroke." Grundially Rory stood to follow Cece out.

When Rory walked out the sun was just over the water and still on the rise and a few pepole were down on the beach. When she looked to her side there stood The-Devil-Rencanated (Britney).Rory sighed this was going to be a long day.

Cece and Rory strode past Britney to go down to the beach where they nearly had a temporary stage set up. Britney followed glaring at the back of Rory's head.

"Why are they setting up a stage?" Rory asked as she forgot about her argument with The-Devil-Rencanated and her journaler side kicked in.

"The better to see you my pretty."Cece joked.

"See me?"

"Yeah. We are going to put you threw tests and everybody gets to watch it's actually pretty intertaning."

"Intertaning?"

"Well it's intertaning for us down here to watch. For you not so much."

"Gee, I'm looking foward to it." Rory said sarcasticlly."So what are the tests?'

"Don't awnser her question's." Brittney hissed from behind them."You know your not allowed."

Cece mummbled."She's right, sorry Rory."

"It's okay I get it." Rory sighed.

They looked back to see Brittney smile triumphantly. Cece rolled her eyes and continued to walk with Rory to the front of the stage where Mike was now standing.

"Ah here come the lovely ladies."Mike said when they got within hearing distanst.

"Flattery will get you no where Mike."Cece said, small smile tugging at her lips. Mike smiled.

"Rory you ready for your tests?"

She took a deep breath, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. Come on the." Her and Mike walked off she looked back when Cece called her name.

'Good luck.' Cece mouthed.

'Thanks.' Rory mouthed back.She then turned and walked with Mike in silence to the back of the stage.

They wlked in silence till she was standing on the stage, behind the curtain. Mike looked kinda excited. Rory gulped. There was only two ways this thing could go now, really well, or really bad, and Rory was honestly surprised that she didn't know which way she wanted it to go.

* * *

When Cece said this would be entertaining for them she hadn't really expected this. Heights she could deal with (she had jumped off a building with an umbrella for cryin' out loud), but this. This was just cruel if not a bit unusual. She had done okay with the question's and awnsers portion, or she thinks she did any way. This she might not fair so well on. (A/N: the questions where about her past, things on school and other very boring things. I didn't think it was necessary so I just excluded it. If you know the series you know her past and that's she is smart so not necessary) This was her greatest fear, kinda down played but still.

"You want me to do what exactly?" she asked as she eyed the contraption warily.

The guy who had taken great pleasure in making her sweat during the Q and A, Paul, was now radiating as he told her again "You're greatest fear is…" he paused for dramatic effect, the crowd groaned and you could hear choruses of them saying 'Get on with it'. Paul smirked "flying."

Like she said heights she could deal with, jumping from said heights she could deal with but having all control taken away from her as she was in the air not going any specific direction … nope she couldn't handle that.

"So do you dare," Paul looked 2 shakes away from hysterias and still was radiating smugness."You must only remain in the air until you grasp that" he took this moment to point up "piece of paper."

Rory was ready to strangle him. The making-fun-of-her was getting old. Squaring her shoulders she walked she awnsered "Yes I'll do it."

Not taking a moment to pause and think about what she was doing she walked to the harness and let them strap her in.

Only once she was strapped in and couldn't change her mind she allowed her self to think about what she was going to do. Looking up she gulped and a thin line of sweat began to form at her brow. Only two words could fit how she was feeling and they were _'Oh Shit'._

She had to remind herself not to panic or she would never get that paper, and if she didn't get it, well she didn't know how long they would keep her up there or what would happen after that.

She felt her harness give a jolt and was immediately brought out of her revive. It was starting. _'Oh shit'._ Her mantra as she felt her feet leave the ground.

She was in the air all of 2 seconds when she was placed back on the ground.

'_What in the heck was going on.'_

"Lorelai Gilmore," Paul began and for the first time threw this whole thing he looked serious "You have proven that you trust us by attempting this. You have also proven that if needed you could over come your fear. And you've proven that as called for you can suck it up and be a complete idiot," he grinned "bravo. The CBB stands for the Crimson blood Brigade. Now the fact that we are from Yale some might find crimson to be an odd choice, standing for Harvard," he spit out the word like it was repulsive Rory rolled her eyes "but it dose not." He continued " when we broke off from The Life and Death Brigade it was because they were all a bunch of snobs that believed there blue blood made them better than others. So as proof that we did not share there thoughts we titled our club after the color of real peoples blood crimson."

This long winded speech seemed to bore every one in the crowed. They heared it a billion and a half times, it was old news. Plus they all wanted to get to the party.

But unfortunately Paul was not done "Since our separation from the LDB we have allowed all types of people no matter there economical standing to join. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the 3rd we ask you know if you would like to be among those ranks? Would you join us, The Crimson Blood Brigade?"

Now everything was quiet. Before there had been murmuring, feet shuffleing, laughing, groaning and other noises. Now all she could hear was quiet steady breathing. They were waiting. Waiting for her awnser. She gulped as she was put on the spot. Taking a deep breath she began to awnser…

"I Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the 3rd would like to acc…"

"Hold up!" someone from the audience yelled. "I have one more test.

Rory looked to see who had made the objection. Of course.

Britney.

* * *

**Authors Note:**Okay a little cliffy for you. But since I have you all hear I have a question. Should Rory accidently miss her and Logan's date or should she get there on time or should she call and cancel, what do you think? Help me out I'm conflicted anyway I hope you enjoyed after so long. Again I'm sorry for how long it's taken me.


	6. Chapter 6: A Curveball Named Britney

**Rivals**

**Author: **jcfl16

**Summary: **Rogan. Set 2 months after 'But Not as Cute as Pushkin'(no episodes after that count in my story).Rory's article about the LDB was noticed well noticed by every one especially this group called the 'Crimson Blood Brigade'(CBB).When Rory is asked to join said organization and accepts she is forced to become Logan's rival.

**Genre: **Comedy and Romance (maybe a little drama in some choice chapters)

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Gilmore Girls is not mine nor is anything you might recognize. If you haven't grasped that fact by know then there is probably no hope for you.

**Authors Note: **Since I've been such a bad girl I thought I'd Load two chapters. Unfortunately it's kind of a filler but some important things happen. Read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****A Curve Ball Named Britney**

Previously:

_"I Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the 3__rd__ would like to acc…"_

_"Hold up!" someone from the audience yelled. "I have one more test"_

_Rory looked to see who had made the objection. Of course._

_Britney._

The CBB members groaned. At this rate the party would never start. And that was unacceptable.

"Brit, come on she's more than proved herself." Cece complained from her spot near the stage.

"Yeah lay off." said a male.

The new voice momentarily caught Rory off Guard. It couldn't be.

She looked it was. Marty. Whoa, she didn't see that one coming.

"My right as a member," Brit's words reminded Rory to pay attention to what was happening right in front of her. "is to question her loyalty, if I have pliable cause."

"Pliable cause, exactly. The most you got is that you don't like her." Mike commented.

"Oh contraire I have reason to believe that she would turn her back on us if we were up against say the LDB."

"The way you talk we sound like we're in a movie. **We Are College Students," **Mike stressed those words. "not some bad sitcom. Yesh. Get over it Brit."

"You might not take this seriously but I do…"

"No kidding." murmured Rory.

One quick glare and Britney continued "Anyway she is a reporter. Who, may I remind you, already has printed things about the LDB in her paper, who's to say she won't do the same to us? Or maybe worse, she'll use names."

"I had permission to do that article and I wouldn't…" Rory began.

"Really how do we know? Isn't journalism your major?"Britney said not liking the contradiction.

"Yes but…"

"Aren't you always looking for a story to run?"

"Yeah again but…"

"If you ever wanted a good story this would be it. A group more notorious and better hidden than even the LDB. That would be quiet the scoop, wouldn't it?"

"I wouldn't…"

"So you say now. But in a couple months when your stories run dry. What then?" She didn't give Rory time to speak this time. "Then you will print the story and we'll be up the creek with no paddle."

"Why would she do that? She has no reason to and you have no proof that she would."

"Don't I. Rory," Brit addressed her as she turned to face her "have you told anyone you would be here tonight?"

"Of course not." Rory puffed indignantly.

"Really not even your mother?"

"Well yeah her but…"

"See she has already told a parental figure."

"Hey I tell my mom everything."

Britney grinned, and Rory knew that had been the wrong thing to say because everyone started murmuring.

"Am I being put on trial or something? Why can't I tell my mom?"

"Because if you tell her it means you'd just as likely tell anyone else."

"How does it mean that?"

"Relates to your people skills and…"

"Stop pulling stuff out your but Brit." Mike interrupted.

Brit looked at him like he was the most foul creature to ever walk the earth, before grinning "Easy for you to say, your parents wouldn't care what you were doing as long as you leave them out of it. But what about Cece, Michelle, Cristina, Jake, Kyle, and Eddy, just to name a few. All there parents would have there head. Or am I wrong?" A triumphant smile creped up her face. She looked around she definitely had a point and they new it. Most of the parents would have a heart attack the rest an aneurism, and then come back and kill there children. No point arguing with facts, if Rory did a story on them there lives (or bank accounts at least) would be over. KO, the end, finito, well, you get the point. She had them hook, line, and sinker time for the final blow "Bank accounts would be closed." There was a clear cringe at the reality of that statement. "Cars would be taken away. All trips to Europe would disappear. And all because we slipped up and let 'the wrong kind of person'" she looked at Rory "into the CBB."

"Then what do you suggest?" Paul said "She knows already we don't let her in she writes a story. We do let her in and in a few months she might write a story. Sounds like a loose, loose situation."

"Easy we put her through one more test. One that makes her so involved that if she ever writes a story she would go down with us." pause for dramatic effect " We put her through handbook example 308 B."

It got really quiet.

"We have a handbook?" Someone near the back said.

Britney sighed and mumbled something about how stupid people are. "Yes we have a handbook."Britney said allowed.

"But I've never seen it." Same person said. There were mummers of agreement throughout the crowd.

"Ugh. Dose it matter it exists! It's the reason I'm allowed to question her! And the reason why if by majority she has to do this test! And it's what is supplying the test."

"Is that true?"A different person asked looking at Paul.

"Unfortunately, yes it is. So" he looked at Rory "Sorry but I have to ask." Looking back at the crowd " By show of hands, all in favor of Rory completing this test." Majority raised there hand "all apposed." Few (almost 1/3) raised there hands. "Then I'm sorry Rory but you have to do it, to become a member." he took a breath and looking Rory in the eye asked "Are you up to the challenge? Do you want this? Can you do this?"

Rory surprisingly new the answer that they wanted to hear and she wanted to give were the same so she said with squared shoulders and a determined look focused on the Devil Reincarnated "Yes."

And that was that Brit now had to issue a test and Rory had to pass. She would pass no matter what if only to knock Brit off her throne.

Britney looked back and accepted the challenge of testing her. It would be fun to knock this princess out her fairytale world.

Paul knew this would be amusing. "Okay Rory in two weeks time Britney will administer her test, if you fail to pass you will not be allowed into the CBB. While if you pass no one, except yourself," he looked pointedly at Britney "will be able to force you out. Understand."

"Yes." She nodded her as if to put more emphasis behind her words.

"Good. So since we all here seem to be ready to party I will, on behalf of everyone, allow you temporary membership and wish you good luck in your upcoming trials." He took only on moment to look serious before belting out "**Let's Get This Party Started**." And running off the stage.

Everyone quickly followed not needing to be told twice. Rory suddenly felt kinda self-conscious and hesitated on her decent of the stairs.

"What are you waiting for?" drawled Mike from his spot next to Cece and Kyle (the guy from the limo with blue eyes) just beside the stairs.

"Yeah didn't you here the man," Kyle started doing some really bad dance moves then said "It's time to paaaaaarrrtttaaaaaayyy.'

"And kill Furbies." Rory bust out.

They looked at her like she was insane before laughing.

"What is wrong with Furbies?" asked Mike threw his laughter.

"I'll tell you later." She blushed like mad "I thought we were going to a party."

Mike and Cece sobered just in time to run with Rory to the party and get drunk.

* * *

A slightly buzzed Rory was trying to explain to Mike and Cece about her aversion for the fifth time that night. She was starting to think that they were just having her repeat it to laugh about it.

"Okay one last time." She said in a mock exasperated tone. "Furbies are evil."

"Okay."Mike said 'Still not grasping the why?"

"'Cause you can't grasp y's you silly." Cece slurred.

"True, but not what I meant." He looked almost confused as he spoke the words. "What were we talking about?"

"Furbies and why they are evil." Supplied Marty slightly toasted.

He had joined the group of Rory, Cece, Kyle, and Mike about an hour and a half ago, and after only 25 minutes uncomfortable-ness the alcohol took effect.

"Oh, yes. Thanks my good man." Not one hint of sarcasm was in his voice and by what Rory could tell everyone seemed to actually be friends with Marty that fact made her smile. Mike started snapping his fingers in Rory's face.

"What?" she complained as she shoved his hand away from her face.

"Why are they evil?"

"Who?" now she was confused.

He rolled his eyes "The Furbies."

The fact that he sounded like he was explain that to a three year old made her glare, but she answered anyway. "They are evil because they don't die."

"Well that's 'cause they were never alive." Kyle paused "I don't think."

"Shh. Not important. Please Rory continue." Mike requests.

"Anyway. They just don't die. They always come back." Everyone looked interested so she continued. "You throw one away, the next day it's on your kitchen table." People in the back ground pretended to do a spooky 'ooooohhhhh' sound at this "You chop one up into little pieces, there it is on your kitchen table the next day. You toss it into the far reaches of your closet were biohazard has been labeled, the spot nobody touches or goes into, but sure enough it's on your kitchen table the next day. It haunts you. It teases you. And if we are not careful they will take over the world."

It was quiet for only a second before everyone burst out laughing.

"That is one of the funniest things I have ever heard." Kyle stated

"Yeah she's a riot." Cece added.

"One of the best new members yet." Marty continued.

"She's not in yet." Brit hissed as she came to a stop right in front of them.

The laughter slowly died as they looked at Brit.

"Yeah we know. But she would be a member if you had kept your big mouth shut." Cece snapped.

"Whatever."

"You know why she did it don't you Cece." Kyle began.

"No why?" Cece's grin spread. Brit glared at the two.

"She can't stand the competition." Kyle grinned wider glad Cece was helping him.

"Competition but there are no rankings in The CBB?" she pretended to look puzzled but the mischievous glint to her eyes was in possible to hide.

"Oh, no not Competition in The CBB." Brit's eyes narrowed at Kyle as he continued. She apparently had no idea what they were going to say either.

"Then in what?" Cece's innocent look lacked something to be desired but sufficed.

"Well of course the competition over me." He pretended to look annoyed that she hadn't figured it out, while Brit gaped like a fish.

"Oh of course. I'm sorry I forgot."

"It's okay all is forgiven."

"Thank you."

Brit turned bright red but before she could storm off Kyle spoke up. "Hey, Brit." She paused and turned to glare, but still some how looked flabbergasted. "You know you're the only one for me." He blew her kiss.

And like a gift from above 'Hey School Boy' by: Stefy came on. Britney turned her glare to the speakers before finally storming off.

A laughter that produced tears started at that table.

"So…" Mike began. "Why are Furbies evil?" he smirked.

Rory groaned before very patiently telling him again. The whole time a smile played on her lips.

* * *

"I'm tired." Cece whined after 40 more minutes.

"You know what I am to." Rory said. She looked around and realized they were some of the only people left on the beach.

The dark twinkling night sky was nice over the beach. She looked over at the watch that hung on the improvised wall, and noticed that soon it would be sunrise (in about an hour or two). She yawned and got up to walk back to the cabin with Cece. They said there good nights, and as Rory began to drift off into unconscious something tugged loosely at her memory. She was so tired she just let it go. It couldn't be too important.

Right.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I like to paaaaaarrrtttaaaaaayyy, and kill Furbies! That is something me and family and friends always say. It is kind of fun. And all started when I was younger and had an irrational fear of those things. But hey everything Rory said in her little speech about Furbies I have said, and it's time the world knew.

Ha ha! Come join me in CrazyWorld it's the second right past Never Never Land.

**Author's Note:**** IMPORTANT **I need to know if you think she should miss the date, show up late, call with an excuse, or forget all together. I'm having a hard time choosing so PLEASE HELP.


End file.
